Fairy tail truth or dare
by Mavis. V. Dragneel
Summary: Fairy tail can get bored but when two demon matchmakers are playing truth or dare things can get out of hand. should i continue this story? right now in the reviews and if so please give me some ideas because i have been in hospital for a few months and now i might re-read all i've written and update so what do you guys think?
1. Chapter 1 introduction

I except all dares and truths but just note I don't own fairy tail, hiro mashima does

* * *

chapter one getting ready

it was a quiet day in fairy tail for once, the missions got out of hand and zoomed into the guild faster then lightning could.

mia walked into the guild, she was well known as a ship monster, she tried everything to bring her ships together, she was also a great friend of mirajane strauss, the demon match maker.

"mira why is everyone so down?" mia asked, "no one has had time to enjoy there selfs because of the missions" mira replied.

mia looked at everyone and went to erza scarlet the guilds demon protector, "erza can you do me a favor?" mia asked.

"As long as its not one of your tricks" replied erza,

" can you get me these people and lock them in the guilds biggest spare room" said mia handing a list of names, erza reads them out quietly so that no one else heard.

"lucy heartfelia, natsu dragneel, gray fullbuster, juvia lockster, mirajane strauss, laxus dreyer, mavis vermilion, zeref, jellal fernandes, myself, romeo, wendy marvel, leo the lion also loke and aries, are you mad?! first things first I have no idea where laxus, mavis, zeref, jellal are, leo and aries are in the celestrial world nad personally that mission will take for ages" erza said.

"if you can't do it then I guess I should just go to someone who can and isn't afraid" mia smirked.

erza glared at her, "fine natsu, gray, lucy were going on a mission!" erza yelled,

"What sort of mission erza?" Natsu smiled,"we are going to pick a few people up" erza said draging them to the first person juvia

"Juvia is wondering why gray-sama, erza, love rival and natsu is doing here" said juvia, erza pushes gray to her

"Hay juvia come with us" gray said nervously, juvia smiled "yay!" Yelled juvia😱😱😍😍

Juvia followed them into a room, "wait here" said erza coldly locking her in the room, mia rushed to erza and handed her a control with only a button

"Erza the hard ones that won't come press this button and make shore your pointing the control to the person you want to trap, it will send them to the same room as juvia" mia smirked.

Two months passed and everyone including mia was trapped in the guild hall.

"Hello everyone light wizards, dark wizards, criminals and spirits I am mia, today I called erza to drag all of you here so we can...wait for it...play truth or dare!" Mia said happily everyone glared, mostly because the darkest, strongest wizard zeref is in the building.

"Here are the rules no one is aloud to kill anybody unless its a request from the readers plus readers are aloud to request a character come in, also anyone who refuses will have a haunting punishment worst then death" mia smirked very evily.

Thats it please review some truth or dares please, cookie to those who do🙏🙏👍👍


	2. Note 1

Just so you guys know I've read up to chapter 506


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! You guys are the best I got a lot of great reviews? everyone who reviewed have a cookie*gives you a cookie*

Anyway back to the story

Everyone was sitting down carmly, they looked at mia who was reading threw the truths or dares, a huge grin on her lips, then she faced everyone, "we have the dares and truths in! The first few was made by a guest, i dare the Fairies and Zeref, to watch/read the events of chapters 498-499 with 500 as a bonus to give relief and reveal the truth of E.N.D" said mia

"That's not so bad" Lucy said "its a bad thing most of you don't like seeing pain to your comrades" said mia smirking, she turned on the projector and the chapters was laid out on the wall using the website, 'kissmanga'

After reading all three chapters natsu couldn't help but stair at the boared juvia was holding onto her beloveds arm saying she's never gonna leave him and then there was gray, he was as shocked if not even more shocked then natsu, mia was glaring at zeref, "your studied army is killing my ships!" Mia shouted angrily, erza stopped her from trying to attack him, "mia you don't stand a chance against him" said erza and mia sat next to erza steal glaring at him.

"How the hell am I one of your stupid demons!?" Natsu shouted confused, whenever natsu thought it always seemed like it was hurting him.

"Nobody said I had to explain anything soo I think the reason your END can stay a secret for now" zeref said looking down on the floor.

After everyone calmed down mia continued, "this next one is by the same guest The second dare is for Gray to beat Natsu up without any interference from ANYONE (I'm looking at you Erza)." Said mia.

"Wait does this mean I can fight back?" Natsu asked, "natsu it says you can't fight back and killing is an option" mia said.

Gray smirked "I'd gladly give this demon boy a beating, one he'll never forget but look on the bright side natsu, I won't kill you yet" gray said.

Mia didn't open the door and refused to so they had to do it in the guilds second biggest room, after 20 minutes of undying pain natsu fainted " he only got what he needed" gray said as if it was a good thing.

"Say mia how did you stop the scarlet monster?" Asked gray, "I gave her a piece of cake, anyway time for the dare I'm really happy about is about to come true, juvia you have to kiss gray for a minute" mia relied smiling so much getting a camera.

Juvia became a tomato and became a fan girl as she kissed her beloved gray-sama, after a minute juvia couldn't help but hug him, eventurly she let him go and sat next to him, he said nothing.

"Everyone I found one of the best dares from the guest, it says Fourth is for those who hate a certain winter general can tortune him to death for what he has done" smiled mia, almost everyone smiled, zeref signed "I'll call invel" zeref said.

He went to a more quiet area of the room and began the phone call, "hay invel...I want you to come to the fairy tail guild...you'll never know if you don't come...now...good...see you in a minute" zeref said ending the call, he went back over to everyone, "he'll be hear soon" zeref said.

About 10 minutes later invel called, everyone who wasn't going to fight (zeref, ghost Mavis, Wendy, knocked out natsu and Lucy) stepped back, everyone then went into torturing invel, when natsu woke up he thought invel as well just because he liked fighting and felt bad for juvia.

After the very LONG torture invel was ordered to go back to avitar and he did after making sure zeref or in invels words emperor spriggan was okay.

"That was fun, okay let's go to the next one Fifth is for Jellal and Laxus to play rock paper scissors and loser has to do what the winner says" said mia, erza and Mira sat down and tried to hide the fact that this was going ng to be interesting.

Laxus and jellal did rock paper scissors jellal won, erza smirked at Mira, "you won what you want me to do" said laxus, "admit your feelings to Mira" jellal wispared and I swear mia almost fainted with love hearts in her eyes.

Laxus nodes and walked over to mirajane, "hay Mira I eh really like you" laxus said Mira blushed and kissed him, "the feelings are the same" Mira smiled.

"Alright love birds its time for the next dare Sixth is for Gajeel to sing a song for Levy while kicking Bradman's a** a second time" said mia, then Bradman appeared in fin air, gajeel beat the sh** out of him while singing his famous shobie do ba (sorry for spelling) after Bradman was down natsu punched gajeel, "that was horrible" natsu said, "I'd like to see you try" gajeel said.

"Boys! Quit fighting" erza and mia yelled, "erza this next one will make you happy, Erza kiss Jellal and tell him not to lie again" mia wispared, erzas face became her hair, everyone stopped fighting curious to know what made the great titania queen of the faire's and most scariest woman you could meet go as red as her hair, she walked over to jellal and kissed him.

"Don't lie again" erza said, some looked in shock some went mad, but then it all just ended in a fight, "stop it! Stop it! The truths are hear!ll" mia said really happily, "this goes for everyone how do you all feel about what happened in those chapters?" Asked mia.

"Angry invel hurt gray-sama" juvia said, "shocked but sad" natsu and gray said, "I felt sad, poor juvia died and was forced to fight the one she loved" Aries said.

"Okay now ehm the second one is Gray, you need to man up and confess before something similar happens again" said mia, gray nodes and looks juvia in her eyes "juvia lockster I'm madly in love with you" gray said, juvia screamed the ruff off, not letting her gray-sama go.

"Everyone this is the last one for today For everyone, how do you feel about fics in which the guild or a certain fraction betrays one of their own" asked mia.

"I hate that sort of story, in fairy tail we don't betray anyone even if it costs us are life's" said Mavis, "you've been quiet master, why's that usually your the talking person but it seems like mia has beaten you at that" said Lucy, "I don't know I just don't feel like talking I guess" Mavis replied with a smile.

"Well I'll see you all again tomorrow for round two, until then the people who needs sleep get rsome rest see you tomorrow" said mia tellyporting out but leaving the doors locked, "looks like were stuck in here" said gray

Okay that's the second chapter continue sending truth or dares and the peoples dares I haven't done yet will be used trust me I'm doing one person at a time, thanks guys your the best


	4. Chapter 3

Helloi guys! Part 3 here

These dare and truths are from agarfinkel (go cheek her\his storys they are really good) and

groundnon65, with groundnon65 I had to ignor some of the questions, one because I don't get what you mean or two because I've never watched Pokemon and don't want to yet, but cookies to both of you *hands both the cookies to you*

Now back to truth or dare.

* * *

Mia ran in almost everyone was asleep, apart from gray and juvia who seemed to be talking quietly obviously they wasn't planing on waking anyone, Mavis was awake to but she wasn't talking or doing anything apart from watch the rest of her beloved guild sleep.

"Mia-san are you okay?" Asked juvia, "we have more truth or dares! 😄😄 wake up!" Mia shouted louder then anything you could ever here, everyone woke up angry with mia, they all seemed to wake up on the wrong side of the bed he he.

"Everyone were getting on with round two! Were starting with truths oh and were inviting a few new wizards in say hi to Wendy, rouge, romeo, sting, yukino and Scorpio" said mia.

Lucy looked at her in shock, "how do you keep getting my spirits?" Asked Lucy.

"Well I have a friend who is also a celestial wizard, but she has made a copy for all 12 gold gates and when I need someone I call my friend to do it and how they are surviving is a secret" said mia.

"I wonder who is girl is" said erza obviously interested, "well none of you can make me talk, only the readers, but they aren't that mean...right?" Said mia.

Everyone woke up proply and sat down carmly, "alright truth one Wendy Marvell looks like you have your first truth, who do you have a crush on?" Asked mia.

Erza quickly stopped natsu and gray form killing mia, "boys Wendy is old enough to have a crush" erza said, they sat down...more like forced down by erzas grip.

"Me? I like...r..romeo" she smiled as she went bright pink, romeo also smiled, "I Like you to Wendy" romeo replied hugging her.

"Romeo break her heart and I'll break your skull then I'll break your soul"erza freatened romeo nodded in fear.

'Erza sorry to say this next ones for you, what was kissing another girl like? From when kagura kissed you" said mia.

"It was extremely weird, Im not homerphobic however I didn't expect to be kissed by a girl, especially when I have a cru...never mind about what I was just about to say" erza said going red.

"Wendy how did you end joining lamia scales guild?" Asked mia.

"I was with Carla just wondering around when I bumped into Lyon who had just finished a mission, I explained my situation and he welcomed me to join lamia, it seemed like a good idea and that's how I joined" said Wendy.

"You poor thing did they make you do anything you wouldn't like?" Erza asked getting into a very angry fighting mode, "n...no erza-san they was nice to me" said Wendy, erza calmed down.

"Ehm laxus how did you and the Thunder Legion end up joining Blue Pegasus?" Asked mia.

Laxus sighed, " we was originally going to join sabertooth because natsu said before leaving that if the guild was to disband then saber would benthe best place for the thunder legion, I understood and on our way we got mixed up and ended in blue Pegasus, ichiya wouldn't stop bugging us until we joined, bixlow and evergreen enjoyed it however me and freed didn't" said laxus, fear hit erzas body hearing the word 'ichya'

"Well everyone all the truths are done, I'm gonna take a break Mavis will take my place, for those members who cant see Mavis, example sting, rouge and zeref, there's now a spell on this room making every person who is living or had once lived, live" said mia siting down handing the requests to Mavis.

Mavis smiled, " for the new members of the game who just joined and has never seen me, I am Mavis vermilion fairy tails first master" said Mavis, "what!? You look like one of the youngest person in this room! How are you older then makarov?" Asked sting, "that's not relevant to Any of these dares sorry sting" said Mavis.

"How do you know who he is" asked Rouge, "I know you to rouge the sabertooth brothers, I was watching the magic games, you two did well anyway let's not talk about this any longer, gray this should be easy considering you already did it, but admit your feelings to juvia" said Mavis.

Gray nodded, "as I said yesterday, I love you juvia more then the world itself" said gray, juvia was sitting on his lap smiling, "juvia loves gray-sama to" said juvia.

"Natsu, gajeel, sting and laxua, I'm sorry but you have to go on a train for 5 hours" said Mavis.

Rouge and Wendy smile, "YES!" Rouge and Wendy shouted getting out of it, "NO!" Shouted sting, natsu, gajeel and laxus, "sorry boys" Mavis said telly porting them to there dome, most wizards laughed at there behaviour.

Mavis looked at poor levy "levy you've got a dare, fanboy pit you go to" said Mavis, "no never not again, nope not happening" cried levy who just stopped reading a book, Mavis dragged her there, "see you in 5 hours" smiled Mavis and she locked the door smirking, "m..master have you been possessed?" Asked Lucy, "maybe" Mavis said.

"Okay gray and Leo this one is for you two, while looking at Wendy, eat an entire jar of pickled plums each" said Mavis.

They did so chasing Wendy who looked horrified after about 5 minutes Leo and gray was beaten up by erza.

"Lucy tell Scorpio what Aquarius is really like when he's not here" saidlucuis.

"A monster, a beast but she's steal a great spirit, she may act like she doesn't care but her heart is in the right place" said lucy.

"We need to wait 5 hours for the last dare" said Mavis sadly.

5 hours later the boys came back looking terrible and levy, she looked like she had just entered ww2, she looked nothing like a book lover.

"Natsu gray fight to your hearts content, erza you must stay put" said Mavis, erza looked angry after an hour of beating each other up the dare was over, that wasa signal for erza to do as she pleased, she beat the hell out of them

"Well that's it guys, mia anything to say?" Asked Mavis.

"Yes me and another girl from fairy tail will make the next chapter a little different, but please continue the reviews, cookie to everyone who reviews!" Said mia.

Till next time you lovely people.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi I'm just gonna point something out, I don't want to write Crossover's I'm terrible at them sorry!

Fairy tail doesn't belong to me if it did jerza would have kissed.

* * *

"Hiii everyone" said mia walking in while smiling, she went over to Mavis, "Mavis your now gonna read the truth and dares its no fun knowing what they are, its more fun to rind out" said mia.

Mavis took the requests, "okay Zeref must reveal the truth of his relationship with Natsu and explain why he became the black wizard" Mavis said everyone smirked.

"Oh god...what if I refuse?" Asked zeref, "of into the fangirl pit that's where you'd be going" said mia, "its a living nightmare down there" said levy.

Zeref looks at them annoyed, "fine but your about to here some shocking news, it all happened about 400 years ago, I had a brother then, we lived with our parents, when I was coming home from school one day however the house was set on fire, not one soul came out alive, I did eventurly find my brothers body, but I was not gonna let him leave forever, so I studied into life and death, after putting my brother into a lacrima, it seems I angered the gods, there for I was put under a curse, i found this out when my school expelled me, the more I keep live precious the more the things around me died, I was cursed to nbe immortal and suffer, at first I thought nothing of it, not I could continue my research, but later on I hated the curse, I couldn't stand it so I made demons that would soon he called the demons of the books of zeref, I made them in order to kill me but they failed, I'd killed thousands of people, until I finally got my way, I was able to sort out two things, one I was able to create a demon strong enough to kill me and two I brought my brother back to life, bofh my brother and demon was the same person, END being one side of him and natsu dragneel being the other side" zeref smiled.

Natsu looked at him in disbelief, "if that's true why don't imremeber you?" Asked natsu, "that part wasn't in the plan, but igneel was responsible for your lost memories, in fact I wanted you to remember however by the time you was gone it was to late to tell him" zeref replied.

Most people didn't believe it, some was shocked but one didn't seem to misbelieved and natsu also stopped disbelieving, "anyway guys this is a dare for mia, mia reserect silver and ur for the rest of the chapter, also ultear needs to go back to her young form" Mavis said.

" fine" said mia bringing ur and silver back, gray hugged them and then gray introduced both of them to each other, mia also smiled after saying "ultear is also back to normal somewhere"

Mavis smiled looking at her happy guild, this is what she always wanted the dark wizards to work alongside a light wizard, "gray this next one is for you however you do not have to do it I won't force you" said Mavis walking up to gray and whispering the dare, "not yes but yes I will complete that mission sometime in this month" gray replied Mavis smiled, "good luck" Mavis replied gray nods.

"We have a new guest say hi tooooo cancer" said mia cancer rushed in as his eclipse form, "gray your next dare is dance challenge!" Yelled mia, cancer did the same thing he did to gray last time, then epic dance battle, juvia was fan girl-ing after the great battle of dance, cancer left smirking.

Mavis looked at the last truth, she was gonna talk to someone she hasn't spooken to in a long time, thank god she new what to say, "and lastly Zeref, how does it feel to actually see that there is someone capable of killing E.N.D and thwarting your assisted suicide?" Asked Mavis.

"If natsu and gray was to fight violently and not get inturupted I'm sure natsu could beat demon devil boy, but if he could and is able to take my life I'd be the most happiest person to experience death" said zeref Mavis glared at him but then dropped the glare and looked down slowly and sadly, "well then everyone that's it for today bye" said mia disappear-ing

Yay that's it sorry again for the none crossover


	6. Chapter 5

Warning guys! Don't spoil what's been happening in the manga, I haven't been reading since chapter 506, and it will be that way for awhile, but please noooo spoiler's I will cry anyway back to the story!

Options:jerza nalu gruvia miraxus zervis elfgreen lories (I think its lories ya know leo and Aries) rowen and if you have more using the same people with a different person in a different ship for example Lucy with gray then just right it and I'll show hints of your ship

Also ur and silver are gone

* * *

Mia rushed in and woke erza up along with Mavis, "girls I have a amazing idea for next chapter, Mira already knows, but after this chapter I'll tell you privetly, you'll hopefully love it, but this is what I need from the readers, I need you to tell me your top three ships, the options are at the top I can't wait to tell you" said mia.

"Why don't you tell us now?" Asked erza

"Because if I did it wouldn't be a surprise for the readers next chapter anyway erza please wake everyone up" said mia, erza nods.

Erza got up and woke everyone up by shouting as loud as possible, a while later when everyone was ready Mia handed the requests to mirajane, "Mira your doing it today" mia smiled.

Mira took them smiling and looked at everyone, "before anything I want everyone to know this next guest is to not be harmed Yet" said Mira as acnologia walked in as a human of course.

"Why am I here?" Asked acnologia, "we have a dare that involves you, put acnologia on a form of transportation and decrees his streangth by 5%, after that everyone including those who hate conflict, have to attack him" said mia

Everyone smirks, he was put on a train it took a very long time for his power to go down by 5% and when it was the beating began, eventurly he left and everyone laughed it away.

"Sting rouge as a truth, how do you feel about the yaoi shippers who ship both of you together?" Asked Mira

"I don't know how they even suggest that me and rouge will get together, he's like the brother I never had" said sting rapping his arm around rouges beak, rouge however just shrugged being the quiet type as always.

"Laxus have a rematch with hades and see how much you have grown in your strength" Mira smiled.

Mia makes a version of hades, who was pretty much just like hades, the boys thought and without any help or distractions laxus bought his rival to the floor winning as hades gave up, as hades disappeared he then noticed something from the corner of his eye, Mavis vermilion, one of his best friends along with Yuri and Warren, a tear escaped his eye.

(After watching fairy tail zero and reading the manga I decided to like hades or pretch depends on what you wanna call him)

"Everyone what do you think of god Serena?" Asked Mira.

"Hate him" everyone but a few people said, the people who didn't was natsu, zeref and Mavis.

"I don't hate him because he can acutely put up a fight" smiled natsu.

"I don't hate anybody, hate is a powerful word, once you use it you can never uodo it" Mavis said while smiling.

"I don't hate anybody in the 12 spriggan or the Alvarez empire army," zeref said.

"Erza, jellal you two are of for a date in the dare section, also your not I repeat your not aloud to deny your feelings anymore" said mira.

"When and where" asked erza.

"Not next chapter but the chapter after that, and where is for you two to decide, anyway Lucy and levy must admit there feelings" said Mira

"Nooooooo! I refuse" said lucy, mia smirked and got up, "don't say I didn't warn you Lucy" grinned mia, she locked Lucy in a room, ten minutes later she came in looking terrified, "hay natsu I really like you more then a friend" said Lucy.

"Huh? You mean were like brother and sisters?" Asked natsu, "no I don't like you in that way" said Lucy, "you don't like me? I thought we was friends..." Said natsu, "noo I mean I don't like you I love you" said Lucy blushing.

Natsu looks at her "yea I love you to Lucy, I love everyone gray sometimes, Wendy, juvia, erza sometimes"and so natsus list went on and Lucy facepalmed herself, she then looked at herself thinking she was going as stupied as natsu.

" give the girl a break natsu, stop fooling around with her" ordered zeref, "what do you mean?" Natsu asked acting innocent, "your not a idiot so stop acting like one" zeref replied, natsu nodes before kissing Lucy, then natsu smirked, "just teasing I love you to Lucy" said natsu.

Somewhere with levy she and gajeel was kissing, swing how much they loved each other and making it an emotional scene.

Mira walks over to zeref and wispars the dare and he nods.

"Natsu I hate to burden you however your a uncle" zeref said no emotion showing.

"Who's the lucky long lost sibling?" Asked natsu,

"Fool I'm your only blood replated sibling" said zeref

"Da hell I'm to young to be a uncle" said natsu.

"Your 400!" Shouted all the members.

"Ehhhh that's just weird anyway everyone that's it, today were finally letting all of you go home tonight, but if someone dares not to show up for tomorrow, I'm telling ya you'll regret it" said mia.

Everyone ran out as the doors opened.

* * *

That's is, I'm not writing the next part until next week Wednesday, and by then if there isn't at least 5 reviews I'm gonna have to make a hard discission on stopping the story, however I hope that isn't tgoing to happen, I lobe reading your reviews ,they make me want to write.


	7. Chapter 6

Part 6 here sorry for late update, I've been having problems with other kids in my class and then I had my exam week that's why it took so long.

* * *

Mia and Mira walked in evily, smirks on there faces, "good morning everyone how are you?" Asked mia, "tired when is this game of hell gonna end?" Asked natsu.

Everyone looked at mia in question, "when I feel like it, anyway today is a bit different, what the heck its completely different, there will be no truth or dares, however the requests I got will be written in next chapter, today however guess what...its master day!" Smirked mia

"What do you mean?!" Everyone but Mira, erza and Mavis asked confused.

"Basically today Mia will chose a few people and put them into groups of two, the male will dress in a royal like suit where the female will dress as a maid. Sooner or later it will be switched with the female wearing a Royal like dress and the male wearing a butler suit, but not today, today the female is the maid" Mira explained.

"And what if your choosen" said laxus

...

...

...

"I didn't think about that, but that's a likely thing" said Mira, everyone just shrugged before looking back at mia.

"Erza choose a girl" mia requested, erza just looked in question while taking a piece of her strawberry cake, "hmm Lucy" erza replied.

"Lucy your partner is natsu, Lucy go into changing room A, there a maids dress will lay in a locker with your name on it" said mia, Lucy glared at her before walking into the changing room.

"Natsu go into room B and get changed, your clothes are also in a locker with your name on it" erza said, natsu walked straight into the room to afraid to start a fight with the 'great titania'

"Mavis pick a boy" mia repeated, "laxus" ma is replied.

"Laxus room C, Mira room D go get changed, but Mira before you go pick a girk" mia ordered, "why Mavis of course, its only fair we both have to suffer" said Mira then she walked into her changing room, about 10 seconds later laxus went into his changing room.

"Me? I hate you mirajane!" Mavis yelled, Mira didn't reply.

"Oh how fun, Mavis room E and zeref room F" smirked mia, Mavis stormed in, zeref went silently, god knows what he was thinking.

"And the last 2 groups gray room G, juvia room H and now erza room I and jellal room J" smiled mia, no one argued, there was no point, either way they hand no say in the matter, so everyone walked into the rooms.

10 minutes later, all the boys and erza was done.

"What's taking them so long?" Asked natsu, "there girls it takes them ages to change" erza replied.

"Your a girl! Yet you was the first one out" the hole guild who was present shouted, "true however I requipped into this outfit, not to mention I don't like to wast time just putting an outfit on" erza said.

"How can you do that, be in front of so many cute young men wearing a very revealing dress and not be embarrassed?" Asked mia, "this isn't truth or dare, but if I must anwser then either because I've been threw worst, or because I've have experience on wearing maid outfits over places" erza replied, all of a sudden gray was gripped into a strong hug.

"Hello master gray-sama juvia is glad to be your maid for the day" juvia smiled brightly, gray looked at her creeped out.

After awhile everyone was out and each group was put into privet rooms, but before this mia said, "the worst group will both be tortured, and will be dared to do three things"

* * *

Group one nalu.

Lucy was trying her hardest not to be punished, she new that Mira and erza had been suggesting ideas to mia and them two was beginning to creep her out more then when natsu got all fired up

"Why are we even doing this? And what are the dares gonna be" Lucy asked frustrated, "I don't wanna find out so let's just get to work, address me as lord dragneel and u can be maid Luce" said natsu.

"Yes Lord d.r.a.g. n.e.e.l dragneel" said Lucy angrily, "yes that's how you spell my name, anyway should we begin?" Natsu asks, Lucy nods trying to calm down.

* * *

Group two miraxus

"Would you like a drink laxus?" Mira asks, well she is a waitress and all, she probably has it the most easiest, "I don't mind, anyway stop with the maid or waitress thing for a sec I need to talk to you about that book you found on your s-class mission, privetly" said laxus destroying the cameras.

* * *

With zervis. This and jerza are my favourite ships, steal can't decide on my favourite, remember I haven't been reading manga, please don't spoil

They just stood there, unsure what to do, what to say and how to say it, imagine it this way, one hundred years ago you fell in love but when you kissed him\her you died\killed that person. And now you are alone with that person, but then again remember how bright Mavis can be.

"How have you been?" Mavis asked with a bright smile, "same as always I guess, I would ask you but its obvious your as happy and bright as always" zeref replied.

"Of course if people was serious all the time then life will always be boring, that's why I aim to make life fun for everyone, including you, so let's play this game master dragneel" smiled Mavis, "as you wish" replied zeref.

* * *

Gruvia. Love this ship so much👍👍💖💖✊✊

"Master gray-sama how are you, do you want juvia to bring you tea?, a cookie? A baby?" Asked juvia

"What!? What did you say?" Asked gray, "what a baby" asked juvia, "no I'm not having kids" said gray.

"Master what's the matter, you look stressed out" said juvia, "juvia your killing me" gray said, "do you want juvia to get you some medicine master?" Asked juvia

Grays mind- endhdmsmsjsmdjdjfucuubdndjjdj what's bsjdjkfjdhddbdj the sjdjrnfmckdksjendjdkdkdkdjfhchfndnd matter with this girl djdjdjdjdjdjfnrbfhe does fjffjendjd she djfjrnfir not divhr know djfkfornf how djrmfkdk cute djdkfkrm and revealing dhdurn she looks right now ahhhhh why is my mind so messed up?

I don't know gray but meh

"Does gray same want a warm hu..." Juvia was interrupted as gray smashed his lips onto hers.

KAWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(without a breath try it DX bet ya can't do it, I can't)

* * *

"We have are first winners!" Yelled mia, Mia let gray and juvia out, juvia was crushing grays arm and gray was trying to escape from her grip.

"Well done guys!" Smiled mia, but then they heard screaming and looked at the screen, natsu was running around the room while Lucy was shouting at him chaseing him with a bat.

"No killing or hurting your partner" shouted mia, but then miraxus' screen brightened up it seems the camera was fixed, Mira was acting like a true waitress, where laxus was standing at her in shock and fear

"Let's see what erzas up to" said mia.

* * *

Jerza

As soon as they was in erza requipped into her Japanese cloth, "I'm not roleplaying in stupid dress, I wear what I want when acting" said erza.

"Your going along with it?" Asked jellal, "of course, Im not ashamed, I basicly am one person who cannot lose a challenge" said erza.

Erza stands straight, "however there is one thing, I don't want to do anything with acting right now" said erza, "well don't then" said jellal

Eventurly, everyone was acting apart from nalu.

Mia let everyone out a few hours later and they all sat down exhausted.

"Now gray and juvia gruvia win raising there love, Mavis and zeref zervis win with having the most fun and enjoying themselves not caring what others think, Mira and laxus win acting and erza and jellal win best communication, natsu and Lucy you lose, Mavis mirajane and erza have there own personal dares for you, you three begin" said mia.

Mira looked at them smiling, "I dare you natsu to sing dear Darlin by olly Murs" dared mira(my favourite singer, love him)

Natsu looked at Lucy then the music started playing.

Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.  
I can't stop my hands from shaking  
'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight.  
I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.  
And no one understands what we went through.  
It was short. It was sweet. We tried.

And if my words break through the wall  
And meet you at your door,  
All I could say is "Girl, I mean them all."

Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.  
I can't stop my hands from shaking  
'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight.  
I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.  
And no one understands what we went through.  
It was short. It was sweet. We tried. We tried.  
I understand where he's coming from.

Been thinking about the ball we dreamt.  
Feeling like the sofa was sinking.  
I was warm in the hope of your eyes.

So if my words break through the wall  
To meet you at your door,  
All I could say is "Girl, I mean them all."

Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.  
I can't stop my hands from shaking  
'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight.  
I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.  
And no one understands what we went through.  
It was short. It was sweet. We tried.

Oh I concur. These arms are yours to hold.

And I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.  
And no one understands what we went through.  
It was short. It was sweet. We tried. We tried.

"That was so sweet" said mia, tears in her eyes, "my turn I dare you Lucy to describe what that made you think of and what you think of natsu" said Mavis.

"It made me see that he can be sweet sometimes and it made me think of all the times this idiot got our team into danger, but steal, he's a man I love and he's my idiot" Lucy said blushing crazily.

"Natsu I dare you to French kiss her" erza said, natsu gulped, knowing how angry Lucy would be after this, but he steal did it.

"Yay now torture time, say hi to the nalu fans for me" said mia, erza and Mira forced natsu and Lucy into the nalu fandom room and locked them in.

* * *

Thats it guys, I did it yay, steal sorry bout late update, blame it on my school don't blame it on me, anyway pease, please follow, favourite and yea, see you guys your the best, also review, the more the reviews the more I can write


	8. note 2

tell me in the comments if you think i should continue also please give me some ideas


	9. Chapter 7 first date

Okay I am really osorry, recently I've been Ill for months, I steal am so I'll try and make to or three chapters this week depending on the reviews, I need new truths and dares thanks

* * *

Mia smiled, "alright guys today no truth or dares, everyone but erza scarlet and jellal fernandes can go home, hurry up and get moving, I expect to see you all tomorrow here, but I want the celestial spirits and sabertooth members to go home and stay there" said mia

Every one but the two went out, smiling "as your aware a few chapters ago I told you you'll be going on a date so its time you guys fulfilled what I promised the fans, you'll be watching a movie then going to a restaurant, it starts at 4 so jellal pick her up at 3:30 and go to the vue then the restaurant is next to the vue" said mia.

Lucy, Mira, laxus and natsu came in, "me and Mira will be helping erza, laxus and natsu will be helping jellal, come erza" said lucy as Mira grabbed her arm and pulled her to a changing room.

After a lot of running around to find the best outfit, they got erza to wear a dark blue dress with small Pattens of roses at the bottom, a darker blue shaded ribbon tying her hair up in a bun, "I'm doomed..." Erza said, "that's the spirit!" Lucy smiled.

They went to erzas house, she had a bath while the other two admired how clean her armour was, once erza was changed and ready the doorbell rang, "its him!" Mira shouted, "please tell me its over" erza said, "come on erza" said Lucy.

Erza went down, the other two stayed at her house, "hello jellal" erza said opening the door, she walked out and closed the door, "do you know what the movie is, Lucy and Mira won't tell" said erza, "no idea, if it wasn't for laxus natsu woukd have told me...you look beautiful" said jellal, "you don't look bad yourself" erza smiled\blushed he was wearing a suit, black trousers, while t-shirt a black tie and he was meant to be wearing a blazer but he was holding it instead.

The couple got into a taxi which took them to the vue, they bought popcorn, mia has already sorted out the tickets for them they got in and watched the movie 'beaches' Its a really sad movie, when they got out a load of people was willing there eyes, "it was sad" erza said, "I agree, it seems the rumours I heard are true its hard to make you cry" jellal said erza smiled.

They went to the restaurant and sat down, "finally we got a break from all those evil dares nnd truths" said erza, "they wasn't that bad" said jellal, "true they was only evil to the others but I couldn't interfere" said erza, he smiled at her childish complains.

After dinner they walked to erzas, it was dark both of them held each others hand, "were here I'll see you at fairy tail tomorrow" said jellal, "yea" erza smiled, they was about to part ways but then they kissed and smiled waving goodbye, erza went in and saw Lucy and Mira fast asleep on the coffa, erza smiled and went to bed.

* * *

Okay I did it, I hope you guys liked it leave a review on who should go on a date next and truths and dares bye.💗💗💗🌹🌹🌹💖👌


	10. Chapter 8 back to the truth or dares

Hello guys this is ANIMEISEVERYTHINGILOVE I am now at chapter 523 so please don't spoil beyond chapter 523

Here are the people in the game, I can steal bring people back if you wish

Lucy. Natsu. Gray. Juvia Mira. Laxus. mavis. Zeref. Erza. Jellal. Romeo. Wendy. Mia. (Because of the truths and dares). Yukino. Rouge. Sting

* * *

every one involved in the games went into the room and once everyone was there mia locked the door, "welcome back everyone because of the dares and truths I got back I had to gaver sabertooth again, but oh well the more people the more ships, today I want erza to read out the truths and Mavis to read out the dares, firstly how was the date erza and jellal?" Asked mia.

"It was fun and intresting" said erza, "okay let's just get on with the dares and truths" said Mira, "agreed" said Mia giving the truths and dares to erza Mavis, "we will start with erza" said mia.

Erza looked threw the truths and nodded "Wendy how did you meet grandine?" Asked erza, "I'm not sure acutely I don't remember" said Wendy, "that's funny I don't remember either" said natsu, "none of you dragon slayers should know, you was given to them four hundred years ago, you were in a care home apart from natsu, but I chose you dragon slayers and gave you to them, that day your memory was wiped so it was almost like you were just born a new person" said zeref, "that's creepy" said Wendy.

"Okay then, ehh gray What was the longest time you went with your clothes on after you got the habit?" Asked erza, gray blushed, "30 minutes when I was challenged to prove I could last an hour without stripping with Lyon" said gray, "weirdo" said sting, "shut up Blondie" said gray.

"Shut up juvia Did you have a childhood crush before coming to Fairy Tail, like a random stranger off the street that you liked or something?" Asked erza, "no juvia did date this guy called bora but juvia never really liked him, juvia only dated him because juvia felt bad for bora" said juvia, "where have I heard that name before?" Asked natsu, "when we met he faked to be you or salamander" saisaid Lucy, "oh yea that dick tried to sell you" natsu said.

"When did you start having the feels for Levy? Gajeel?" Asks erza, "tenro island" said gajeel blankly, "your so plain" natsu said, "natsu shut up this next was is for all the Dragon Slayers: (you must all agree on this one, and there can be only one answer,) If you could revive a dragon to spend time with, which would it be? meaning like if you could spend more time with a dragon, not specifically yours, which would it be?" Asked erza.

Natsu smiler, "igneel durr" said natsu, "shut up its obviously metalicana" said gajeel, "get your facts right its weisslogia" said sting, the three of them started oo glare fight using magic, "the winner gets there dragon as the final answer" shouted natsu, rouge and Wendy stood there awkwardly, "guys do you really need to fight?" Asked Wendy, "yes!" Shouted sting, natsu and gajeel, "erza are you a stop them?" Asked Lucy, "three dragon slayers angry at the same time, no no I'm not" said erza, magic energy that didn't belong to the dragon slayers filled the room it stopped all the dragon slayers because of how strong it is, it stopped everyone "thank you zeref they was getting out of hand" said mia as zeref brought his magic energy back down.

"Ha! My family is stronger then yours!" Natsu yelled "no way in hell mines stronger" said sting, "we all know mines the strongest" said gajeel, "firstly you two don't have family secondly everyone knows my brothers the strongest mage alive" said natsu, "you didn't even know he was your brother until a few days ago!" Yelled sting, "so!" Natsu replied, "calm down or else fanpit for all of you dragon slayers...erza continue" said mia.

"Master Pick one time with the the fairy tail mages you dislike the most" said erza, "when we came back from tenrou island and all of them was close to losing hope and everyone had to force themselves to understand and get back into that time, the pain they went threw was horrible" said makarov.

"Okay let's continue everyone If you couldn't use your magic and had to learn a new one, what would that new magic be? Mine probably the same as Irene's enchantment magic" said erza.

Gray - "aera"

Natsu - "Id want water dragon slayer magic, that would be cool but being a fire dragon slayer is cooler"

Juvia - "ice magic" she smiled

Sting - "i want the same ability as rouge his magic is simuler to mine so I'd his"

Rouge - "I'd be a white dragon slayer, sting makes it sound powerful so yea"

Lucy - "I would try card magic if I wasn't a celestial wizard"

Laxus - "I'm not picking its either lightning or I'm not having magic"

Mia - "tellypathic magic that way I'd never be late"

The rest just ignored it they wasn't sure either, "okay now that's done we have one more truth from mia" said erza, "zeref how long was it until you got over Mavis' death" asked mia, "hmmm it took about 3 years" zeref said honestly, "damn you must have loved her like crazy" said natsu, "shut up natsu" said sting.

"Alright guys let's get on the dares, Mavis take it away" said mia, "okay, juvia go to sabertooth and fill there guild hall" said Mavis juvia left and an hour later she returned, "there rebuilding the guild, it got out of hand" said juvia, "gray and Rogue: have an eating contest. the fattest person has to run for 50 miles." Said Mavis, gray and rouge sat oppisit each other and began eating as much as they could after awhile gray was running for a while, "as we wait for gray we can continue" said mia.

"Okay well were bringing everyone back we'll be having a talent show as the next dare, but you'll be in groups" said Mavis, mia helped gray in and everyone sat down.

"The groups are the following:

Lucy and natsu

Gray and juvia

Romeo and Wendy

Yukino and sting

Me and rouge

Zeref and Mavis

Laxus and Mira

Erza and jellal

And that's that the performance is gonna happen in a few hours, go to a privet room and start practising" said mia, "come on jellal we've got some training to do!" Erza said grabing his arm and forcing him out, everyone went to there room and for some it was easy to get along like erza and jellal, yukino and sting, some was awkward like juvia and gray, zeref and Mavis and some was weird like laxus and Mira who kept arguing and mia and rouge, but romeo and Wendy was cute was working well together.

Lucy and natsu decided to sing, well the two of them together was just not good when it came to talent.

Gray and juvia was doing an ice and water performance creating fireworks, making the place stand out.

Romeo and Wendy was also singing

Yukino and sting was not sure so they decided not to preform

Rouge was piano man and mia was singing

Mavis and zeref well they refused to and now these two sting and yukino was in there fan girls and fan boys pits

Laxus and Mira was creeping the audience out

And erza and jellal went simply dancing...deadly...poor jellal didn't know what he signed up for.

3rd rowen

2nd rouge and mia

1st gruvia

All chosen by master makarov

"Mavis is gone in the pit so I'll do the last dare, mia do the most random song and sing it" said erza, "but i just sang...alright..." Said mia and sang love story by Taylor swift.

"Okay everyone were finished for today go home and get some rest" said mia, she went into the four rooms, yukino was being chased and hugged, her outfit was torn, she ran out and mia locked the door, she went to rouges, he was shaking while hiding he ran out as well but faster then yukino he looked like a zombie, thethen they went to Mavis, surprisingly she was being guarded by they was protecting her from the boys while saying she belonged to zeref, Mavis came out and mia locked the door, "lucky" said rouge and yukino, they went to zeref and all the fans were killed, "what?" Zeref asked walking out, "my curse steal takes effect" said zeref.

Everyone went home

* * *

Okay that's it for now, I'll make sure to make one before easter, see you guys💗💖 keep the reviews coming

Also someone wanted sting and yukino to date, if you guys want to see that just say so in the reviews


	11. Note

Hello guys do you think I should continue?

Be completely honest.

And if so does anyone have any ideas.


End file.
